


The Morning Visitor

by MCEWEN



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aeramin, Arancon, Gen, Ghostclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: Aeramin visits his father the morning after the ball at Fairsong Estate.





	The Morning Visitor

Aeramin slid into the seat across from his father at the table at the ranger building and grabbed a donut from the tray in the middle of the table.

“These are good.”

Arancon looked up from his paper. “Again? you’ve been here almost every morning this week. There isn’t a problem with the wards is there?”

Aeramin shook his head. He had been visiting a lot lately, but he had managed to skirt around the real reason so far. He hoped he’d be able to continue doing so. “No. I’m just coming to hang out before work. Im needs to be in the city at seven every morning, so I have an hour to kill before my first class. Are you still working on your poem?” He nodded at the paper Arancon had in front of him.

“Yes. I’m trying to make it better. You were always smart with words. Do you want to take a look at it for me?” He pushed the paper towards Aeramin.

“Um, it’s not about sex is it?”

Arancon rolled his eyes. “It’s not about sex. It’s about love.”

Aeramin took the paper and started reading. After the first few lines, he looked up at his father. “It’s about love?”

“It starts out being about despair and then goes to hope and then to love.”

“Oh. Okay.” He looked back down at the paper and continued reading. “Um, I don’t know if this despair thing is working. I mean, there’s a lot of it.”

“It’s only the first two stanzas.”

“The third one too?”

“No. That’s hope.”

“It reads like despair.”

“I could try making it hopier.”

Aeramin looked at Arancon, “That’s not a word, but I know what you mean. If I were writing it, I’d lose the despair part. Maybe just one or two lines of despair, then swing right into hope. A love poem shouldn’t have the word ‘garbage’ in it.”

“What about the rest?”

Aeramin looked back down to read. He shook his head a couple of times but said nothing until he finished. He looked back up at his father and said, “You want my honest opinion?”

Arancon nodded.

“It sucks.”

“What?”

“You have rhyming here, but not here, after you’ve established the middle two lines rhyme you break your own rule.”

“Rules are made to be broken.”

Aeramin stared at his father, “No, they’re not. You need to make the middle two lines of each stanza rhyme if you establish that they’re supposed to early on. I really do like the alliteration in this line, but again, the word ‘garbage’ shouldn’t be in a love poem. Half of it is depressing. The final line of each stanza sounds a little stilted, not to mention crazy. Do you have voices muttering in your head? Cause that’s what the poem says.”

“Oh, well, how do I fix it?”

“You’ll want to condense the first three stanzas into one. I’d keep the rhyming lines and think of better words to rhyme in the spots where it’s lacking, and maybe lose the muttering voices in your head.”

Arancon nodded, “Solid advice, good. I showed it to Sunashe, and he thought it was great.” He started writing slowly in his notes with his left hand.

“Here, let me write it down for you.” Aeramin frowned and took the paper back to write down his proposed edits. While he was doing that, he said, “You were at the ball last night. Did you have fun?”

Arancon smiled, “Yeah, she’s really great. I can’t dance worth a damn, but she didn’t care. Oh, and we’ve decided to go on a trip.”

“A trip?”

“Yeah, to the island. I’ve never been there. Have you?”

Aeramin looked up, wondering if his father realized exactly what he was saying. He saw him smiling and forgot about being angry. “Yeah, I’ve been there a couple of times. I think you’ll like it.”


End file.
